Le bal de Fairy Tail
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Pour fêter les un ans des nouveaux bâtiments de la guilde, Makarov prépare une surprise pour ses enfants. Et si un bal était organisé à Fairy Tail? [toute la guilde de Fairy Tail au grand complet, je ne crois pas en avoir oublié. Nombreux pairing]


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Voici un loooooong OS sur Fairy Tail. Nombreux couples à la clef, je ne vous en dirai pas plus... ;) *j'ai fait simple et j'ai mis mes préféréééééés*  
>L'univers de Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.<p>

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Le bal de Fairy Tail<strong>

- Happy, je t'assure que si je te trouve je t'étrangle !

Le cri de Natsu résonne dans toute la guilde. Tous les mages attablés se retournent et fixent d'un air las le jeune homme dans l'encadrement de la porte qui vient de faire une entrée assourdissante.

- Happyyyyyyy, hurle-t-il à nouveau !

- Il est pas là, imbécile, réplique Macao en retournant à sa bière.

- Comment ça ?! Si tu essaies de le cacher, tu vas…

- Hého, je suis pas cinglé non plus ! Je ne vais pas te mentir juste pour le plaisir de me prendre une rouste de ta part !

- Ouais, Natsu, va voir ailleurs, conclut Wakaba en laissant la fumée s'échapper de sa pipe. Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

Le jeune dragonslayer est en train de bouillir d'impatience lorsqu'une voix féminine se fait entendre auprès de lui.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Happy ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Il fixe Wendy avec une mine déconfite et vexée.

- Oui.

La jeune mage se met à sourire. Carla enchaine :

- Haaaa, pour changer. Et c'est à propos de quoi aujourd'hui ?

Natsu hésite.

- C'est à propos d'un truc ultra secret. Mais où il est ce foutu chat, hurle-t-il en courant vers Magnolia ?!

Wendy vient s'asseoir au bar avec Carla et Mirajane leur sert un verre de grenadine.

- Hé là hé là, j'espère qu'il va le trouver sinon, nous allons avoir le droit à un Natsu énervé pour toute la soirée…

- Oui. Il est bizarre aujourd'hui !

- Il s'est mis à rougir lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait à Happy, réplique Carla. Ce n'est pas tout à fait dans son genre !

Mirajane se met à songer.

- C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, l'ambiance à la guilde est extrêmement calme. Ça cache quelque chose…

- Ne va-t-il pas y avoir une fête bientôt pour célébrer les 1 an des nouveaux bâtiments de la guilde, demande Wendy hésitante ? C'est peut-être à cause de ça…

- Oui c'est vrai. Tu dois avoir raison ! D'autant plus que le maître a promis une surprise s'il n'y avait pas trop de dégâts dans la semaine…

La petite chatte affirme d'un signe de tête. Elles continuent à disserter lorsque la voix de Gadjil retentit tout près d'elles faisant sursauter la petite Wendy.

- Hey on est rentrés !

- Gadjil, tu as fait peur à Wendy, réplique Lily.

- Gihi ! On a fait un super carton, continue le dragonslayer sans se préoccuper des élucubrations de son chat !

- Gadjil, ais au moins la délicatesse de t'excuser.

- C'était vraiment une mission trop cool, j'ai tapé sur plein de types et on a…

- Gadjil !

- Oups. Désolé.

- Arrête de te vanter, Gadjil-kun. Juvia n'a rien pu faire à cause de toi.

Le dragonslayer se met à rire. Mirajane lui sert un bon bol de clou et offre un jus de kiwi au chat. Juvia s'excuse et s'apprête à rentrer au foyer pour jeunes filles. Wendy la rappelle :

- Juvia, attend ! Carla et moi aussi allons rentrer. Faisons la route ensemble !

- Si tu veux, Juvia n'y voit pas d'inconvénients.

Les deux femmes et la petite chatte se lèvent et se préparent à sortir. Dès qu'elles sont hors de portée de voix, Mirajane se penche et demande à Gadjil et Lily :

- Tout va bien pour Juvia ?

- Hein ? Oui ! Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Et bien, elle semble un peu… perturbée en ce moment.

- Ah oui.

Gadjil échange un regard avec Lily. Il soupire.

- Depuis une semaine, elle est un peu bizarre.

- Il faut dire que, pendant une mission, on a croisé deux drôles de personnes, explique Lily, un homme et une femme. Des gens hauts en couleur.

- Juvia a rencontré une femme en tout point identique à son caractère, soupire Gadjil. Et elle n'a pas dû apprécier la façon dont l'homme la traitait…

Mirajane pousse un soupire en souriant.

- Ce qui expliquerait cette attitude absolument neutre. Il n'y a plus de Grey-sama, d'imagination débordante, de cœurs partout et de flots de larmes…

- Ce n'est plus Juvia, conclut Gadjil renfrogné en regardant les trois filles sortir de la guilde.

Sur le pas de la porte, elles croisent Erza et Lucy qui reviennent d'une virée shopping. Elles saluent leurs amies et entrent s'installer à une table.

- Mira ! Deux verres de citronnade s'il te plait !

- Bien Erza, je vous apporte ça, déclare la serveuse.

Lucy pousse un long soupir.

- Ouah ! J'en peux plus ! J'ai mal au dos, aux talons, aux orteils, aux épaules et à la tête.

- Oui, moi aussi. Si seulement, Grey ou Natsu avaient pu nous accompagner, ils auraient porté nos sacs.

- Tu as raison. D'ailleurs, où sont-ils tous les deux ?

Mirajane apporte les rafraichissements et leur parle de l'état de Natsu. Erza trouve très étrange que le petit chat bleu ne se trouve pas avec le dragonslayer.  
>Alors qu'elles allaient se mettre à parler de Grey, celui-ci fait irruption dans la guilde.<p>

- Ah, Grey ! Où étais-tu passé ?

- Moi ? Oh, je trainais en ville. J'ai fais deux-trois courses pour le maître et j'ai croisé les Raijin qui partaient en mission. On a discuté un peu.

Dans son coin, Gadjil mâche ses clous. Le mage de glace l'interpelle.

- Hé Gadjil ! Votre mission c'est bien déroulée ?

Le jeune homme tend son pouce vers le ciel, sans se retourner. Grey soupire.

- Juvia n'est pas avec toi ? Elle doit être rentrée au dortoir, c'est cela ?

Le dragonslayer se retourne.

- Ouèp. Tu lui voulais quelque chose ?

- Oh non, trop rien. Je voulais juste savoir si… elle était bien rentrée, lâche-t-il avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. Je ne vais pas aller la déranger pour si peu. Bon ben, moi je vous laisse. À plus tard !

Les amis regardent le mage quitter la guilde sans bruit.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'être aussi froid, s'étonne Lucy ?

- Il n'a pas dû passer une bonne journée, conclut Mirajane en débarrassant la table adjacente à celle des filles. Ça ira mieux demain.

Accoudé au bar, Gadjil est perplexe.

- C'est mignon. Il s'inquiète pour Juvia, s'exclame Lily !

- Mouais…

C'est un après-midi très calme et la guilde est tellement silencieuse que Nab s'est endormi debout devant le tableau de quêtes. Il aurait pu passer la journée ainsi, Jet et Droy se moquant de lui dans son dos. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée subite d'Arzack, Bisca et de la petite Azuka.

- Coucou ! Mirajane ! Coucou !

- Bonjour jeune fille, je vous sers quelque chose ?

- Un câlin !

La petite fille tient absolument à dire bonjour à tous les mages présents. Elle s'attarde à la table de Lucy et Erza, tourne autour de Nab en chantant pour le réveiller, vient embêter Jet et Droy qui auraient préférés rester discrets.  
>Sur son tabouret de bar, Gadjil se retourne et fixe les deux hommes de son regard noir. Puis, il se lève et se dirige lentement vers eux. Jet et Droy ne font pas les malins et tremblent un peu devant la carrure du dragonslayer. Gadjil approche sa tête et dit :<p>

- Ffffrfrrrbrééé crrroubréévrrréfrrri !

- Euh…

- Gadjil. Tu as encore des clous plein la bouche, réplique Lily assis sur son épaule les bras croisés.

Le jeune homme fait une tête bizarre et avale bruyamment.

- Désolé. Vous savez où est Reby ?

Une fois l'information souhaitée obtenue, Gadjil et Lily quittent la guilde laissant Jet et Droy, le cœur battant, atterrés sur leurs chaises.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, la guilde commence à bouger davantage. C'est l'heure de pointe, après le travail. Roméo revenu de ses cours s'installe sur une table au fond pour faire ses devoirs.  
>Le maître vient s'asseoir sur le comptoir et déchiffre avec peine une étude comparative sur les récompenses de missions en Jewels sur les trois dernière années par secteur géographique et niveau de requêtes selon l'âge, le sexe, le pouvoir magique et…<p>

- Non mais c'est quoi ça ?! Je ne comprends même pas le but de cette étude ! C'est n'importe quoi et ça sert à rien. Je le donnerai à Reby pour qu'elle le déchiffre à ma place.

- Doucement Maître, ne passez pas votre mauvaise humeur sur le bar…

- Ah oui, désolé.

Il se détend en allumant sa pipe. Le bruit dans le bâtiment a monté d'un cran. La serveuse en profite pour demander à Makarov si la surprise pour la fête de demain soir est prête.

- Héhé. Oui, tout est prêt. Je pense que ça va leur faire du bien cette petite fête à la guilde. À ce propos, Mirajane, je ne veux personne dans l'enceinte du bâtiment entre 15h et 19h30.

- Mais… ça fait tout l'après-midi jusqu'à l'heure du début de la fête !

- Oui c'est très exact.

- Très bien, Maître, je ferais en sorte que personne ne rentre pendant ces heures là.

- Non. Quand je dis "personne dans la guilde", c'est personne ! Pas même toi. Je me chargerai personnellement d'évincer les récalcitrants…

Dès le lendemain matin, une affiche est posée à l'entrée de la guilde. Par le biais du bouche à oreille, tous les mages sont prévenus sans avoir à se déplacer. Ça fait quelques vagues mais l'avertissement du Maître en ces mots : "Quiconque tentera une infiltration dans la guilde entre ses horaires se verra attribuer une punition magistrale dont il se souviendra même après sa mort", a suffit pour couper l'envie aux plus belliqueux de faire les idiots.  
>À 15h pétante, Makarov ferme les grandes portes de la guilde, obstrue toutes les fenêtres et bloque tous les accès extérieurs possibles et imaginables. Par précaution, il pose un sceau magique à chaque entrée. Après l'étonnement, les mages décident exceptionnellement de squatter en ville.<p>

Erza, Grey et Happy se retrouvent chez Lucy. Le jeune chat bleu s'est disputé avec Natsu hier et depuis, ils refusent tous les deux de s'adresser la parole. Happy a d'ailleurs passé la nuit chez la constellationniste.  
>Gadjil et Lily profitent du soleil et s'allongent dans l'herbe du parc, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Auprès d'eux, Reby, Wendy et Carla dégustent une glace qu'Evergreen vient de leur acheter. Bixrow avec ses totems fait rire aux éclats la petite Azuka pendant que Fried tente de gagner une partie de Go contre Arzack. Luxus fait une sieste, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Ever et lui bave dessus. La jeune femme ne voit rien, ce qui fait bien rire Bisca.<br>La famille Strauss au complet fait les magasins de dernière minute afin de compléter leur tenue de soirée. Canna les accompagne. Elle veut trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de son père dans quelques jours et surtout, Mirajane et Lisanna lui ont interdit de boire de toute la journée. Elle a toute la soirée pour le faire.  
>Roméo s'enquiert auprès de son père et de Wakaba sur ce mystère qu'est la femme non pas pour draguer, hein, mais juste pour savoir, au cas où… Leur réponse à la limite de la décence le déçoit quelque peu. Il décide donc de se balader en ville pour trouver tout seul les réponses à ses questions en observant les gens dans les rues.<br>Warren et Max se trempent les pieds dans le lac pendant que Readus peint le paysage et que Laki bronze au soleil. Jet s'amuse à nager le plus vite possible et Droy, coincé dans sa bouée, déguste un hamburger sans le mâcher.

À l'extérieur de Magnolia, un petit personnage s'approche. Il n'a aucune idée de la grande fête qui est en train de se préparer. Il a juste l'intention de passer discrètement dire bonjour à certaines personnes. Oubliez le "dire bonjour" et le "certaines personnes". Il avait juste l'intention de passer discrètement, dis-crè-te-ment…

Il est 19h25. Il y a une demi-heure environ, les mages de Fairy Tail ont déserté les rues. Mais là, ils se massent tous devant la porte principale de la guilde, arrivant par petits groupe de tous les endroits de Magnolia. À 19h30 pétante, la voix du maître résonne.

- Mes enfants. Cela fait un an que ce nouveau bâtiment a été construit pour la guilde et je vous félicite : il tient toujours debout ! Pour fêter cet évènement aussi exceptionnel, je vous ai prévu une immense fête. Je me suis également permis de faire une déco spéciale pour cet évènement. Dans quelques instants, sous vos yeux ébahis… je l'espère… les portes de la guilde vont s'ouvrir. Vous pourrez boire et manger à volonté, faire les idiots et danser ! Oui, vous avez bien entendu, nous allons danser ! J'espère que vous avez mis de belles robes mesdames, ça va valser… oh oh oh oh oh… Oups, excusez-moi je m'emporte. Bon, vous êtes prêts ?

Tous les mages s'écrient en chœur, se demandant quels changements Makarov a bien pu faire. Natsu fait un peu la tête mais il est impossible de savoir si c'est (encore) à cause d'Happy où si c'est à cause de la nouvelle déco de la guilde… Le silence s'abat sur l'assemblée… Le silence dure… Soudain, la voix du maître résonne.

- Euh… désolé pour ce petit contretemps. Message spécial et urgent pour Mirajane : désolé mais pourras-tu tenir ton rôle de serveuse pour cette soirée ? J'ai… euh… un désistement de dernière minute… Bon, j'imagine que tu es d'accord !

- Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix, nee-chan.

- Effectivement…

- Bien, poursuit le maître. À présent, que s'ouvrent les portes de la guilde !

À peine les portes ouvertes, les mages se précipitent à l'intérieur. Il y a de majestueux lustres qui pendent du plafond et des toiles de couleur chatoyantes sont accrochées un peu partout. Le bar a été intégralement refait, il est tout en verre et des jeux de lumières font briller ses surfaces. Une piste de danse a été aménagée dans la guilde laissant tout de même un peu de place pour une quarantaine de tables en bois, richement décorées. La piste de danse en elle-même est entourée d'une rambarde avec des arches et des arabesques multicolores. Sur une petite scène, un drôle d'appareil magique diffuse de la musique. Elle est forte au niveau de la piste de danse et plus faible à l'endroit des tables mais il est possible de l'entendre de partout. L'étage a été réaménagé avec les mêmes tables qu'au rez-de-chaussée et des toiles pendent du plafond. La moitié de l'étage n'est pas accessible à la fête, Makarov préfère que tous les mages se retrouvent en bas.

Tout le monde est émerveillé. La voix du maître résonne à nouveau, issue de nulle part et de partout à la fois.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vous ordonne de vous amuser et de ne rien casser. Profitez de la soirée.

À ces mots, une dizaine de serveurs et serveuses tous vêtus comme des fées passent dans les rangs pour distribuer à chacun le menu. Tout le monde vient prendre un toast au comptoir du bar, tout le monde lève son verre et la fête commence.

Mirajane prend son service comme à son habitude. Kinana est là aussi, dans son costume de fée. Elle propose à Mira de se changer mais la jeune femme refuse.

- J'ai acheté cette robe exprès. C'est Lisanna qui l'a choisie. Je n'ai pas envie de l'enlever.

- Tu as raison. Elle te va à ravir !

Canna commence déjà à boire comme un trou et Evergreen fait la tête à cause du costume des serveurs. Bixrow et Fried n'arrivent pas à la dérider d'autant qu'elle vient de voir Elfman regarder d'un peu trop près les jeunes serveuses.

- Ever, laisse-le tranquille.

- Mais il mate les jeunes filles !

- Et bien va te coller à lui, ça se voit que tu n'attends que ça, n'est-ce pas, babies ?!

- Elle n'attend que ça, que ça, répliquent les totems en chœur !

La jeune femme a les joues complètement rouges, ce qui fait bien rire ses deux amis ! Lisanna qui a suivi la scène de loin se met à pouffer de rire avant de se jeter dans les bras de son frère.

- Elf-nii-chan ! Vient danser le rock avec moi !

- Mais bien sûr petite sœur !

Ever se calme immédiatement et entreprend de faire un karaoké avec Lucy, Juvia et Bisca.

Visitar se fait plaisir en dansant de toute son âme sous les applaudissements pendant que Warren et Max improvisent un truc qui ressemble à de la danse mais pas tant que ça. Makarov danse sur le comptoir, se casse la figure mais remonte quand même faire l'idiot  
>La petite Azuka a élu domicile sur les genoux d'Erza et s'amuse avec la magie de Grey. Il lui offre des fleurs en glace et lui fabrique des petits personnages pour qu'elle joue avec. De temps en temps, il lève un œil vers Juvia. Elle a laissé le micro à Reby et regarde d'un air absent ses amies chanter. Un petit sourire relève la commissure de ses lèvres. La petite Azuka le tire de ses songes.<p>

- Grey ! Tu m'écoutes ?! J'ai dis que je voulais une licorne de glace avec une looooongue crinière !

- Ah euh oui, tout de suite…

Erza le dévisage en souriant. Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Natsu arrive en trombe, du gâteau plein la bouche :

- Erva ! Fe gâteau est délifieux ! Tiens, ve t'ai apporté une part !

- Et pas moi, s'exclame Grey ?

- Non pas toi. Toi tu mérites pas de gâteau, sale pervers !

- Moi un perv… Désolé Azuka, on continuera à jouer plus tard, d'accord ?

- D'accord ! Tu vas te battre avec Natsu ?!

- Non, juste régler deux trois trucs…

Le dragonslayer a déjà filé. En se carapatant, il bouscule Wendy qui finit le visage dans sa crème glacée. La pauvre petite a le nez tout blanc.

- Wendy, fais un peu attention quand tu manges voyons.

- Désolé Carla, je… j'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est à cause de Natsu et… bouuuuh ! J'ai sali ma belle robe !

Mirajane essuie le bout du nez de la jeune mage avec sa serviette.

- Voilà, c'est rien Wendy. Pour ta robe, ce n'est pas grave. J'essuie le plus gros et ça ne se verra plus.

- Merci beaucoup Mira !

La serveuse lui sourie et lui lance, maligne :

- Mais fait attention tout de même ! Ne va pas plus te salir, ça pourrait faire mauvais genre auprès des garçons…

- Auprès… des garçons ?

Mirajane plisse les yeux en un sourire malicieux et s'éclipse, laissant Wendy un peu perplexe. Une voix la tire de sa rêverie :

- Wendy ! Viens, j'ai besoin de toi !

- Gadjil ? Mais… euh…

- Tu sais jouer aux fléchettes ?

- Euh… un peu…

- Parfait ! Tu fais équipe avec moi ? Je suis sûr qu'on peut gagner contre Grey et Natsu ! Allez, viens !

La jeune fille se laisse embarquer par le dragonslayer sous le regard inquiet de Carla qui préfère tout de même écouter les filles chanter. Reby lui laisse sa place et la petite chatte, très gênée, entame un sublime chant. Happy est complètement hypnotisé…  
>Le jeu de fléchette magique est en place et plusieurs équipes s'affrontent. On retrouve notamment Luxus qui a cédé devant l'insistance de Fried, Bixrow qui s'est associé à Elfman, les inséparables Jet et Droy ainsi que les deux amis de toujours, Grey et Natsu. Wendy est un peu intimidée face à toute cette présence masculine mais les encouragements de Macao, Warren, Roméo et Readus attablés non loin, lui donne confiance en elle. Le tournoi commence et la tricherie est de mise. Mais Gadjil et Wendy s'en sortent très bien, grâce au pouvoir de l'air de Wendy et ils gagnent à chaque coup !<p>

La soirée s'étiole doucement. Dehors, devant les portes de la guilde, un petit personnage hésite à rentrer. Vu l'ambiance à l'intérieur, il ne réussira pas à passer inaperçu… Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'a pas le temps de s'enfuir lorsque Canna ouvre la porte.

- Canna, reviens ici !

- Mais Wakaba, laisse-moi prendre l'air, il fait trop chaud à l'intérieur !

- Mais va par derrière, le jardin a été réaménagé exprès !

- Non, moi je veux aller ici… Oh ?

Son regard alcoolisé se pose sur la personne à l'entrée. Wakaba l'œil méfiant le dévisage mais c'est Canna qui le reconnait.

- Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ! T'es tout seul ? Mais entre donc, on fait la fête !

- Euh…

Mais c'est trop tard, le voici en pleine lumière sans moyen de faire demi-tour, la jeune mage le tiens fermement par le bras.

- Les amis, hurle-t-elle à la cantonade faisant cesser les bavardages ! Regardez qui j'ai trouvé devant la porte !

Et sur ses mots, elle retire la pèlerine noire du nouveau venu.

- Jellal, s'étonne Erza ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Euh… et bien…

- Mais quelle importance, s'exclame Makarov ! Tu vas bien rester pour notre petite fête, non ? Après tout, tu t'es beaucoup investi pour Fairy Tail.

Jellal ne sait pas trop quoi dire et Erza est bouche bée. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a le temps de réagir, Natsu se précipite sur le nouveau venu.

- Jellal ! Viens boire un coup avec nous !

Et le voici entraîné dans la joyeuse fête de Fairy Tail, sous le regard ébahi d'Erza qui se demande toujours ce qu'il fait ici. Pour la distraire, Lucy lui propose de prendre sa place au karaoké. Et voilà Titania rouge écarlate du menton au bout des cheveux qui s'éclaircit la voix.  
>Readus organise un concours de dessin. Les Shadow Gear en force affrontent Max, Warren et Laki. Ils se tirent un peu dans les pattes et dessinent comme des bouses mais ils s'amusent bien.<p>

Tout le monde est très occupé, ça crie, ça rigole, ça boit et ça s'amuse dans tous les sens. Soudain, les lumières s'éteignent et des petites lucioles encastrées dans les parties vitrées s'allument. Le silence se fait progressivement, au fur et à mesure que les loupiottes multicolores se mettent à étinceler dans leurs prisons de verre. Lorsque toutes les lumières sont allumées, cela créé une ambiance tamisée et la musique change soudainement. C'est une valse, douce et timide qui s'échappe de l'appareil et qui diffuse dans toute la guilde ses sonorités mélancoliques et flutées.  
>Doucement, les regards glissent, le rose monte aux joues des jeunes gens. Il n'y a plus personne sur la piste de danse bizarrement. Tout aussi étrange, les bagarreurs ne se disputent plus et regardent le sol en tordant leurs doigts cachés dans leurs dos. Ils semblent tous si gênés. Seul Makarov, toujours les fesses posées sur le comptoir, semble satisfait de cette affaire. Son visage est fendu d'un large sourire et il attend patiemment que les enfants fassent le premier pas. Dans sa tête, il tente de deviner qui va partir en premier.<p>

C'est Max. S'entourant d'un voile de sable, il traverse toute la guilde, histoire de bien se faire voir. Il s'arrête juste devant Laki, assise sur un tabouret de bar, et lui tend sa main. La jeune femme est un peu surprise mais lorsque les yeux du mage de sable plongent dans les siens avec ce sourire discret mais si intense, elle craque. Deux poteaux de bois sortent de terre et la soulève légèrement dans les airs, lui permettant de descendre de son tabouret dans un mouvement ample et gracieux. Dès qu'elle pose pied au sol, les masses de bois disparaissent.  
>Dans un immense sourire, Laki glisse sa main dans celle de Max qui ne la quitte pas des yeux. Il la prend par la taille et l'entraine dans une valse lente jusqu'au milieu de la piste. Le silence est total dans la guilde, il y a juste un petit bruissement, le frottement du sable contre un morceau de bois. Et cette mélodie est si douce et délicate que tous les mages sont émus. Alors, doucement, les garçons prennent les filles par la main et les entrainent sur la piste de danse.<p>

La piste se remplie petit à petit. Un couple se forme puis un autre, deux autres les rejoignent mais la plupart des mages sont un peu trop timides pour se lancer. Arzack et Bisca se joignent à la danse, faisant claquer leurs chaussures et pétarader leur magie à chaque tour. Sur une table près de la piste, Wakaba et Macao dégustent leurs bières en souriant, se demandant qui va aller avec qui. Mais Macao est très surpris, voire même au bord de l'évanouissement, lorsqu'il voit son fils se lever.

Roméo, un peu intimidé par tous ces yeux rivés sur lui, a le cœur qui bat la chamade. Il avance doucement, dou-ce-ment. Ses jambes tremblent un peu mais il sourit et ça lui donne un air angélique et candide. La distance qu'il parcourt lui semble incommensurable et infinie. Il laisse trainer son regard un peu partout mais dès qu'il aperçoit Grey et Natsu à leur table, il plante son regard sur une personne précise.  
>Assise en bout de table, les joues rosies par ce regard intense qui la fixe, Wendy ne sait pas quoi faire : partir en courant, rapetisser et disparaître sous la table ou bien s'envoler comme un ballon rempli d'hélium. Elle détourne la tête du regard de Roméo pour trouver du réconfort auprès de Carla mais la chatte a disparue. Wendy est seule au bout de la table. Le petit mage du feu s'approche d'elle avec ce même sourire d'enfant et ce regard intense. Dix tables plus loin, le père du garçon est complètement pétrifié. Son ami à côté est mort de rire !<p>

Roméo fait maintenant face à Wendy. Pendant quelques instants, il ne se passe rien. Puis, il tend sa main à la jeune mage en disant :

- C'est un peu gênant d'être observé comme ça mais je crois qu'il y a certaines personnes qui sont encore plus gênées que nous…

D'un coup d'œil, il désigne Jellal, rouge écarlate, assis juste à côté d'Erza, aussi colorée que lui. Wendy a un petit rire.

- Je crois bien, oui, répond-t-elle en attrapant la main de Roméo.

- Acceptes-tu cette petite danse, Wendy ?

- Oui. Avec plaisir…

Il l'entraîne doucement vers la piste de danse sous les regards attendris de toute la guilde. Les mages présents sur la piste s'arrêtent de danser et se regroupent pour leur faire une haie d'honneur. Roméo et Wendy sont très gênés mais, arrivés au centre de la piste, leur timidité s'envole et ils se mettent à valser. Les autres couples les accompagnent.  
>Soudain, Roméo s'enflamme ! Un feu d'une très belle teinte violette serpente le long de ses membres et danse au rythme de la musique. Il se passe alors un phénomène étonnant. La magie de Wendy réagit à celle de Roméo. L'air enveloppe les deux jeunes mages faisant virevolter leurs cheveux, danser les flammèches violettes et soulever doucement leurs vêtements.<p>

Contemplant le spectacle de ce tout jeune couple, Lucy est toute émoustillée. La tête posée sur sa main, elle soupire d'aise. Elle revoit en souvenir sa première rencontre avec Wendy, si fragile et maladroite, là voilà devenue une jeune femme. Toute à ses réflexions, elle ne voit pas la personne qui s'approche doucement d'elle, par derrière. Soudain, une chevelure rose entre dans son champ de vision la faisant sursauter. Elle recule la tête. Natsu la regarde fixement avec son immense sourire. Il n'a pas besoin de dire quelque chose, elle sait très bien ce qu'il veut. Lucy se lève, sans quitter Natsu des yeux. Le dragonslayer la prend alors par la taille pour la soulever de terre et la porte ainsi jusqu'à l'entrée de la piste de danse où la constellationniste pose à nouveau pied au sol. Souriant de toutes ses dents, Natsu entraine Lucy, avec grâce et délicatesse, dans une valse un peu bizarre. En les observant de loin, de temps à autre, le bout des manches de Natsu et le bas de la robe de Lucy se mettent à étinceler et à crépiter comme si quelque s'amusait à craquer des allumettes. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est cette aura autour d'eux. Ça fait comme une lumière bleutée qui les enveloppe, comme si le roi des esprits en personne veillait sur le sourire et le regard de ces deux êtres.

Erza, abandonnée par l'homme qui était à ses côtés (il vient de se faire embarquer par on ne sait trop qui pour faire on ne sait trop quoi…) pousse un soupir. Reby vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Lu-chan est vraiment trop belle, pas vrai ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. La robe qu'elle porte vient du monde des esprits. C'est Virgo, Lyra et Loki qui ont insisté pour qu'elle la mette !

- Han la chance !

- La tienne est très belle, fait remarquer Erza !

- Boh, réplique la jeune mage. C'est celle que je porte à chaque bal depuis des années. Tu ne l'avais pas reconnue ?

- Si. Mais j'en connais un qui ne l'a jamais vue, non ?

Reby se met à rougir.

- Euh… oui… effectivement…

- Allez, fait pas cette tête, tu risquerais de l'effrayer.

- Mais euh… Tu ne diras rien d'accord ?

- Dire quoi ?! Je sais déjà qu'il va t'inviter à danser…

Reby fait la moue en tordant ses doigts. Erza se met à rire, elle aime bien la taquiner. Pour se venger, la jeune mage déclare d'un air malin :

- Moi aussi je sais déjà qui va t'inviter à danser…

- Ah bon, réplique Erza en se crispant sur sa chaise ?!

- Ben oui, patate ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il passait par là juste pour faire bien ?

- Mais euh… il n'est pas obligé de m'inviter à danser…

- S'il ne le fait pas, j'espère bien que tu iras le chercher ! Ce serait tout à fait ton genre.

- Oh mais pas du tout, pas du tout !

Reby la regarde l'air malin.

- De toute façon, c'est au garçon d'inviter la fille, réplique Erza un peu gênée.

- Alors ça, c'est pas forcément vrai ! Regarde Canna !

À l'autre bout de la guilde, Canna, un peu alcoolisée, invite Fried à danser. Rouge écarlate, ce dernier refuse. Il préfère rester avec les Raijin, collé à Luxus. Evergreen et Bixrow sont morts de rire. Canna continue sa progression. Elle invite Jet pour une valse tellement rapide que personne ne les a vu danser. Il faut dire aussi que Jet est très gêné… Macao profite que la jeune mage soit étourdie pour la faire danser avec lui, histoire de se rapprocher de son fils et de l'espionner. Canna n'est pas dupe et elle reprend vite ses esprits pour entrainer son aîné plus loin. Mécontent, Macao la laisse au bout de quelques minutes de danse. Canna à nouveau seule en profite pour inviter Nab, puis Readus pour finir dans les bras de Warren et terminer la soirée avec son tonneau de bière. La classe.

Avec son côté volage et son culot monstre, Canna fait rire tout le monde ! Lily est très étonné par ses manières.

- Je la savais un peu joyeuse et très éprise de l'alcool mais là, elle bat les records. Dis Grey, en vrai, Canna est un homme n'est-ce pas ?!

- Ne soit pas désagréable, le sermonne Gadjil ! Tu vois bien que physiquement c'est une fille !

- Haha. Lily n'a pas tort. Canna a un peu des manières de garçon manqué. Mais je t'assure que c'est une véritable femme, elle est juste un peu plus masculine que les autres c'est tout.

- Ah, répond simplement le chat.

- Au moins avec elle, on ne s'ennuie pas.

- Ça c'est sûr, soupire Grey…

Gadjil jette un coup d'œil à son ami qui remue son verre d'un air absent pour faire tourner les glaçons.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Hein, demande le mage de glace surpris ?!

- Tu vas aller danser ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas qui inviter.

- Moi je sais, déclare Lily en désignant Juvia du coin de l'œil.

Grey soupire à nouveau devant le grand sourire de Gadjil.

- Ben quoi ? Elle te plait pas ?

- Si enfin euh oui un peu mais… ces temps-ci, elle ne m'adresse même plus un regard. J'me vois mal me planter devant elle en disant "Hey Juvia, tu viens danser avec moi ?" je risque de me prendre le râteau du siècle !

- Au fond d'elle, Juvia est toujours la même. Elle fait un blocage depuis qu'elle a vu de ses yeux ce qu'elle a toujours redouté mais ses sentiments n'ont pas changés… Je le sais !

- Alors, poursuit Lily. Que vas-tu faire ?

Grey boit une gorgée et repose son verre sans un mot. Le regard dans le vide, il répond :

- Je vais… la transformer.

Gadjil lui sourie et lui tapant dans le dos il se lève et s'étire.

- Hé Lily, tu restes seul ou tu tentes ta chance avec Carla ?

- Quoi ? Carla ?! Non mais ça va pas. De un, je refuse d'inviter une pareille prétentieuse, de deux, je ne veux pas me prendre les foudres d'Happy… Non, je reste là. Je vais te regarder, conclut le chat avec un sourire. Mmh. D'ailleurs, je vais aller réclamer un autre jus de kiwi.

- Comme tu veux, déclare le dragonslayer en s'éloignant.

Grey se retrouve seul à sa table. Il est perdu dans ses pensées.

Gadjil se dirige tout droit sur Reby. Il se plante devant elle et lâche :

- Bon, tu viens ?!

La jeune mage se met à rougir et à trembler légèrement mais elle résiste. Elle répond :

- Ouah, quel romantisme vraiment.

- Ça veut dire que tu n'acceptes pas ?

- Mais non voyons ! Ça veut dire que je n'accepte pas tant que tu ne fais pas ça avec un peu plus de classe. Tu es une véritable brute comme ça !

Le dragonslayer est un peu vexé. Il croise les bras en soufflant par le nez. Puis, il retente sa chance :

- Euh… Reby ?! Accepterais-tu de prendre ma main et de m'accompagner sur la piste pour effectuer quelques pas de danse ?!

- Avec plaisir, répond-t-elle en prenant sa main !

Il lui sourie avec son air malin. Soudain, il a un sursaut. Il lâche la main de Reby, s'époussette les épaule et lisse son pantalon. Reby se recoiffe rapidement et prend sa robe pour éviter qu'elle ne traine par terre. Le dragonslayer lui offre son bras et la jeune mage y accroche le sien. Prenant alors un air solennel et princier, ils se dirigent vers la piste de danse avant de se mettre à valser avec la même attitude. À chaque pas, ça fait un cliquetis métallique et Gadjil trouve ça rigolo… Reby soupire, son partenaire de danse fait exprès de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Elle lui lance un regard noir et lui file un petit coup de poing dans le ventre. Il s'arrête instantanément et plonge dans la contemplation des yeux de la jeune femme qui danse avec lui. Tout autour d'eux, il y a des "pop", des "wiiiiz", des "yeah yeah booom" et des "plouf" qui apparaissent dans une écriture en trois dimensions aux couleurs claires et rosées.

Assis au comptoir, Lily boit son jus de kiwi. Il ne tarde pas à être rejoint par Happy, les oreilles basses.

- Ben alors, ça va pas mon pote ?

- Non.

- Explique !

- Ben, Carla n'a pas accepté mon invitation à danser. En plus, j'avais parié avec Natsu que je réussirai à me rapprocher de Carla avant qu'il ne se rapproche de Lucy. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'on s'est disputés hier. Et là, j'ai perdu mon pari et il n'y a personne pour me consoler !

Lily lui tapote le dos.

- Pleure pas, va. Tu veux danser avec moi ?

- Oui, répond-t-il en reniflant.

Et voilà les deux chats mâles, volant au-dessus du comptoir, en train d'improviser une choré dégueulasse mais qui leur fait plaisir. Au début, personne ne les remarque tant tous sont passionnés par ce qui se passe sur la piste. Mais Makarov éclate de rire et beaucoup d'autres suivent. Natsu lance même un clin d'œil et un immense sourire à son ami. Lily et Happy sont bien contents de leur petit effet. Et Carla dans son coin est un peu dégoutée…

Assise sur sa chaise, Lisanna est morte de rire ! Depuis quelques minutes, elle est seule car son frère, en voyant Gadjil et Reby se diriger vers la piste, s'est levé d'un bond sans rien dire.

Il est parti chercher Evergreen, attablée un peu plus loin. Bixrow et Fried s'éloignent doucement laissant Evergreen rouge écarlate les insulter.

- Ne me laissez pas seule, bande de nazes !

Elfman arrive auprès d'elle et lui glisse à l'oreille.

- Laisse tomber, ils font semblant de ne pas t'entendre…

Elle sursaute en se retournant. Leurs regards se croisent.

- Euh… Oui, Elf… euh Elfman, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Devine.

Evergreen détourne la tête. Le jeune homme pousse un petit rire.

- T'as pas à être gênée. Je crois que tout le monde à la guilde a capté, tu sais…

- Ah… ah bon ?!

- Oui mais c'est pas grave.

Il lui fait un tout petit sourire, elle lui rend timidement.

- Tu viens danser, Ever ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit…

- Qu'il n'y a que les Raijin qui ont le droit de t'appeler Ever, réplique Elfman du tac-au-tac. Oui, je sais, mais moi j'ai envie de t'appeler comme ça alors, je t'appelle comme ça ! Il n'y a que les vrais hommes qui ont le droit de donner des petits surnoms à la femme qui leur plait !

Elle le regarde avec un air désespéré puis elle se lève en tirant sur sa robe pour ne pas qu'elle remonte de trop. Elfman la prend par la taille et les voilà tous les deux se dirigeant vers la piste de danse. La jeune femme est tendue.

- Que se passe-t-il Ever ?

- Tes sœurs nous regardent…

- Et alors ? Tout le monde nous regarde.

- Mais Elf ! Tes sœurs, c'est pas pareil !

- Ignore les !

Ils sont à présent sur la piste. Dans son dos, Ever sent la grosse main d'Elfman et ça la rassure. Elle vient poser une main sur l'imposante poitrine de son partenaire. Son autre petite main glisse dans celle immense d'Elfman et disparait complètement. Ever regarde leurs deux mains puis relève la tête. Il lui sourie et les voilà tous les deux à valser auprès des autres. Des petits confettis dorés sortent de terre à chaque tour, ça scintille comme de la poussière de fée.

Lisanna contemple en souriant son frère et… sa belle-sœur (?) valsant avec élégance sur la piste de danse. Son regard glisse d'un couple à l'autre puis elle scrute l'assemblée où certains continuent de boire, d'autres dansent en équilibre sur les chaises, Bixrow à croupi sur la table qui la fixe de ses yeux puissants… Bixrow qui la fixe ?!

- Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, s'exclame la jeune mage ?!

- Je te regarde. Ça ne se voit pas ?

- Ben si. Et tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de danser avec moi, répond le jeune homme.

- Danser avec moi, avec moi, réplique les totems !

- Hééé babies !

Et sur ces mots, il claque des doigts en se mettant debout sur la table et Lisanna est soulevée du sol, soutenue par les totems. Elle vole ainsi pendants quelques minutes avant d'atterrir sur la table à côté du propriétaire des totems.

- Mademoiselle, déclare-t-il en posant sa main droite sur son cœur, voulez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse ?!

- M'accorder cette danse, m'accorder cette danse !

- Non, réplique Lisanna.

Bixrow devient tout penaud, les épaules basses. Lisanna lui tourne le dos, ses totems sont tombés par terre. La jeune mage se retourne et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Non, pas comme ça !

Lisanna retire le masque de Bixrow et le regarde en souriant.

- Maintenant oui, je veux bien danser avec toi !

Le jeune homme lui sourie en l'attirant contre lui. Les cinq totems en formation les soulèvent de terre pour les emmener danser. Comme il y a trop de monde sur la piste, Bixrow et Lisanna restent en suspension dans l'air.

- Au moins, on n'est pas embêtés et on n'emmerde personne.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas danser…

- … Accessoirement, oui.

La jeune mage éclate de rire et Bixrow se met à rougir.

Seul au milieu de la guilde, Fried cherche désespérément son ami aux totems. Il était à côté de lui i peine deux minutes ! Lorsqu'il le voit en l'air en charmante compagnie, il se met à bouder avant de partir à la recherche de Luxus… pour se consoler.

La piste de danse résonne de sonorités diverses, de sourires et de regards en coin. Debout sur les tables, assis au bar, les autres mages s'amusent beaucoup également. Jellal réussit à s'extirper des clans de mages bourrés où il a atterris sans trop savoir comment et alors qu'il tente de se carapater par la porte principale, il se prend un plastron métallique en pleine face.

- Ah oups, désolé je ne vous avais pas vu et… oh, Erza ?

- Jellal ? Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?!

- Euh… Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise… dans la foule.

- Rho fait pas ton timide et viens danser !

- Avec toi, demande-t-il les joues rouges ?

- Euh… enfin, ne va pas croire que je t'ai dit ça pour que tu m'invites à danser, hein !

- J'ai compris Erza, tu danses avec moi, réplique ce dernier en l'entrainant par la main.

Leur présence sur la piste fiche un blanc. Jellal et Erza dansent à l'unisson de leurs pouvoirs magiques, à chaque pas on croit qu'ils vont s'envoler. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne s'arrêtent pas de danser, ils oublient tout. Ils se rapprochent doucement jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent et alors, ils ferment les yeux sans s'arrêter de danser. Erza murmure :

- Dis-moi la vérité Jellal, tu n'as pas de copine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si, bien sûr. C'est toi, conclut-il en posant ses lèvres sur sa tempe…

Autour d'eux, un frisson parcours l'assemblée. Tous les danseurs se sont arrêtés de valser. Ils ne reprennent la danse qu'au bout de quelques instants.

Pour tenter de trouver Luxus dans tout ce bazar, Fried décide de grimper à l'étage afin de prendre de la hauteur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il le trouve enfin. Le dragonslayer de la foudre est assis au bar, tout au bout du comptoir. Très fier de sa tactique, Fried redescend chercher son ami.

Luxus est assis le dos tourné à la piste de danse. De loin, on pourrait croire qu'il boude. Même la serveuse de Fairy Tail s'en inquiète.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Luxus ?

- Ah, Mirajane, tu m'as surpris.

- Désolé. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, ça va aller.

Mirajane se retourne pour essuyer quelques verres. Luxus relève la tête et regarde d'un air enjoué la piste de danse.

- Je crois que ton frère et ta sœur ont décidé de piquer mes Raijin.

- Les Raijin ne t'appartiennent pas à ce que je sache. Et je te signale que, si mon frère a embarqué Evergreen, c'est Bixrow qui s'est emparé de ma petite sœur.

- Ça te pose un problème, demande Luxus en se retournant pour regarder la jeune femme ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! Tant que ma famille est en bonne santé et heureuse, tout va bien. N'est-ce pas la meilleure chose qu'une grande sœur puisse demander ?

Luxus se met à sourire. Il reprend sa place précédente et observe les mouvements de Mirajane. Il n'a pas remarqué que son grand-père, à l'autre bout du comptoir, est en train de l'observer avec une petite tête mi-triste mi-heureuse.

Luxus demande soudainement :

- Mira, est-ce que les démons peuvent tomber amoureux ?

- Oui, je suppose, réplique-t-elle sans se retourner.

Ses gestes se font plus lent et la jeune femme prend son temps pour aligner tous les verres qu'elle vient d'essuyer. Elle sent sur son dos le regard de foudre de Luxus.

- Mira ?

- Mmmh ?

- Mira ?!

- Quoi ?

- J'ai une question.

- Oui, je t'écoute ?

Luxus reste silencieux. Mirajane se retourne alors pour lui faire face. Il a un sourire malin et le regard en coin.

- Est-ce que les démons peuvent avoir… le coup de foudre, demande-t-il en éclairant sa tête de sa foudre magique ?

Mirajane vire au rouge. Luxus éclate de rire et d'un geste rapide, il saute par-dessus le comptoir pour se retrouver tout proche de la serveuse. Tellement proche qu'elle ne peut plus bouger. Luxus ne sourie plus, il la regarde dans le fond des yeux. Mirajane sent alors la foudre s'emparer doucement d'elle. Elle se met à sourire et, laissant apparaître un sublime Satan Soul, elle se laisse porter par Luxus. Marchant sur les tables, poussant les mages sur son passage, Luxus se rend nonchalamment sur la piste de danse où, lançant un grand sourire à Elfman et Lisanna, il fait danser la foudre et sa partenaire.

Bixrow fait descendre ses totems d'un étage et se rend doucement auprès d'Ever et d'Elfman.

- Et ben, ça promet les repas de famille chez les Strauss !

- Bix, s'exclame Evergreen en rougissant ! Il n'y a rien de fait encore…

- Oh, moi ça ne me déplait pas d'avoir Evergreen et Luxus dans la famille, s'exclame Lisanna aux anges !

- Et Bixrow, il n'a pas de place dans la famille, demande Elfman ?

- Euh… lui c'est pas pareil il est…

- Oh non alors ! Mes babies et moi on est très déçus ! J'aimerais vraiment venir dîner chez vous un dimanche soir !

- Bix, un peu de tenue ! Ce genre de réflexion ne se fait pas en public, voyons…

- Oh mais tu es le bienvenue chez les Strauss, déclare tout sourire Elfman.

- Et toi n'en remet pas une couche !

Luxus et Mirajane s'invitent alors dans la discussion.

- Elfman n'a pas tort, vous n'avez qu'à tous passer à la maison un de ces jours. On fera un repas énorme ! Tu es d'accord Luxus ?

- Ma foi, pourquoi pas ?

- Mira-nee… pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

- Ben, parce que ce serait sympa non ?!

Elfman et Evergreen se regardent en souriant.

- On fait ça quand tu veux, Nee-chan !

- Est-ce que Fried pourra venir aussi ?

- Mais bien sûr Ever, réplique Luxus ! Il aura le rôle… du tonton !

Ils se mettent à rire tous les six.

Au milieu de la guilde, un petit personnage aux longs cheveux vert est devenu rouge… rouge de colère

Makarov observe d'un air réjouit les enfants qui se réunissent. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il imagine la guilde dans quelques années avec des mômes qui courent dans tous les sens, qui lui sautent dessus à la manière d'Azuka et qui crient en tout sens…

Il commence à se faire tard mais aucun mage ne songe à rentrer. Ils s'amusent comme des petits fous à tout ce qu'ils sont ! Ils sont tellement occupés qu'ils ne voient pas Juvia quitter sa place et se diriger vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle est presque dehors, elle entend une voix dans son dos :

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas partir sans avoir dansé, Juvia !

La jeune femme se retourne. Adossé à un poteau de bois, Grey la fixe, l'air grave. La jeune mage baisse le regard.

- Juvia est seule et fatiguée, elle préfère rentrer.

- Qui a dit que tu étais seule ?

La jeune femme lève les yeux. Au fur et à mesure que Grey se rapproche d'elle, Juvia se rend compte que le maître de glace a un air gêné et même désolé. Elle s'inquiète un peu. Grey se place entre son amie et la sortie.

- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici sans voir dansé…

Il laisse passer un silence.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu accepterais de danser avec moi ?

Juvia tord ses petits doigts en détournant le regard. Grey attend sa réponse.

- Euh…

- Oui Juvia, espère-t-il impatient ?

- Grey… ton tee-shirt et ton pantalon…

Il fait un bond et se dépêche de remettre ses habits mais il se presse tant et si bien qu'il n'arrive pas à les mettre. Devant la panique de Grey, la jeune femme déclare :

- Juvia ne sait pas trop si ses sentiments sont sincères ou pas. Juvia est un peu perdue, elle ne sait plus très bien ce que fait son cœur…

- Laisse les sentiments pour ce soir, réplique Grey qui a réussit à renfiler son tee-shirt et à remettre son pantalon à l'endroit. Je te demande simplement une danse, juste une danse. J'ai été trop stupide envers toi pour exiger davantage…

Il passe devant Juvia et tend la main en arrière, sans la regarder. La tête basse, elle glisse sa main dans celle de Grey. Il referme doucement ses doigts pour la tenir juste un peu, sans lui faire mal, sans la brusquer. Juvia se laisse entraîner.  
>Ils traversent la foule sans difficulté. Personne ne remarque leur présence. À quelques pas de la piste de danse, il se passe un phénomène étrange. Soudainement, leurs doigts se mêlent comme par magie, comme si l'eau s'était écoulée dans la glace, comme si la glace tentait de recouvrir l'eau. Un peu étonné, Grey s'arrête et se retourne face à Juvia. La jeune femme aussi perplexe que lui est hésitante.<br>Alors, elle se rapproche doucement de lui. Tendrement, il passe sa main libre dans les cheveux de Juvia en l'attirant vers lui. Elle se laisse faire et pose sa tête contre sa poitrine.  
>Comme un flot soudain, l'eau se déverse et est aussitôt gelée, formant ainsi une patinoire dans la guilde. Un immense sourire illumine le visage de Grey. Alors, il entraine Juvia dans une valse en glissant sur la glace. La jeune mage se laisse faire, elle ressent au fond d'elle une sensation agréable. Elle demande :<p>

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Les pouvoirs magiques ne se trompent pas et il semblerait que les nôtres s'accordent à merveille.

- Un peu comme Jellal et Erza ? Juvia a vu tout à l'heure leur parfait accord…

- Oui, c'est l'idée…

- Alors, s'exclame Juvia… ça veut dire que Juvia et Grey-sama s'accordent à merveille ?

- Grey-sama, soupire le jeune homme… ça doit bien faire une semaine que tu ne pas appelé comme ça. Je suis content Juvia.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es redevenue toi-même… en mieux…

Il ferme doucement les yeux et plonge son nez dans son cou. Elle se laisse faire et se plait même à sentir le souffle de glace sur sa peau. Elle serre plus fort Grey contre elle. Elle l'entend murmurer :

- Tu sens cela Juvia ? Ce sont tes vrais sentiments… et ce sont mes vrais sentiments également…

Il la serre encore plus fort contre lui.  
>Et c'est dans un cliquetis de gouttelettes de glace qu'ils se mettent à valser à l'unisson sous les regards attendris de leurs amis.<p>

C'est une douce soirée qui s'écoule lentement. Petit à petit les mages sont rentrés chez eux. Certains seuls, d'autres à plusieurs un peu éméchés. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont rentrés deux par deux en se tenant par la main. On a pu voir une chevelure rose rentrer chez une constellationniste qui porte un chat bleu et un mage de feu raccompagner une mage de l'air par la main en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille et en rentrant fissa (sinon gare à papa !). Un mage de glace a passé la nuit tout contre une mage de l'eau et un inconnu s'est installé pour une nuit chez une mage puissante. Une fée est repartie au bras d'un homme d'un vrai pendant qu'un autre homme un peu plus métallique portait jusque chez lui une jeune mage endormie, un chat dans le creux de ses bras. Il paraît que le sable à envahit un bois et que les animaux se plaisent à dormir au creux de totems animés. Le maître est rentré chez lui en pleurnichant, son petit-fils est accompagné d'une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs. Il flotte ce soir comme un doux parfum.

Il n'y en a qu'un qui boude. Il s'appelle Fried, il est seul et en plus, comble de malheur, il s'est fait virer de chez lui par son meilleur ami. Seul, il marche au hasard des rues et songe pendant un instant à aller squatter chez Jet et Droy…

Soudain, un pétard se fait entendre et un éclair orange envahit le ciel. Le nez en l'air, Makarov contemple d'un air réjouit le coup d'éclat de sa soirée : un immense feu d'artifice d'une beauté inqualifiable. Ce feu est tellement intense que tous les mages où qu'ils soient peuvent le voir. Toutes ses couleurs si vives à l'unisson dans le ciel étoilé fait apparaître sur tous les visages un immense sourire. Les mages de Fairy Tail sont fiers d'appartenir à cette guilde. Makarov lève alors vers le ciel ses doigts en sigle de ralliement. Un par un, les mages effectuent leur signe.

Quelque part, un mage puissant s'est arrêté de marcher et fixe le ciel en tendant son bras. Son sourire est immense et une vague de mélancolie l'envahit un peu. Guildartz fait alors demi-tour, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Il a envie de parler à sa fille alors, comme si tout était normal, il retourne vers le dernier village qu'il a croisé en espérant qu'il trouvera de quoi joindre la guilde.

Au milieu de l'océan, sur une île cachée du reste du monde, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds se met à sourire en scrutant les étoiles.

- Fairy Tail est vraiment incroyable.

Une étoile filante traverse le ciel constellé et Mavis, avec son air enfantin, espère de tout son cœur qu'il n'arrivera rien à la Fairy Tail qu'elle aime.

Et nous souhaitons de tout cœur que les étoiles l'aient entendue…

* * *

><p>Voili voilou. Pour les reviews, c'est juste en dessous :)<p>

**NdZ** J'ai tout à fait conscience de la longueur de ce texte et je m'en excuse! Mais c'était vraiment un délire dans ma tête et j'avoue que je suis assez satisfaite du résultat *faut l'dire*  
>Maintenant, j'ai peur d'être un peu <em>out<em> sur certains personnages et je suis désolée pour Fried de l'avoir laissé seul au monde!

Amicalement

**Z**uzu.


End file.
